Play Cissy For Me - Authorisierte Übersetzung deutsch
by Bulsara
Summary: Originale One-Shot-Version von the artful scribbler. Hermine akzeptiert eine EInladung zum Ball der Malfoys, um den ewig gerissenen und zwielichtigen Lucius Malfoy auszuspionieren. Aber die Dinge laufen nicht nach Plan. Nicht mal annähernd. ...Vielsafttrank und jede Menge Knistern! Rating bitte ernst nehmen!


Der Plan hatte geklappt wie am Schnürchen, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die Bürotür aufsprang und der Durchgang von einer sehr großen, furchteinflößenden Silhouette verdunkelt wurde.

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte Hermine, ‚Das ist er. Es ist verdammt nochmal Lucius Malfoy. Fuck fuck fuck.' Und sie begann _wirklich_ zu schwitzen.

„Narzissa, Liebste", sagte der blonde Zauberer gedehnt, mit einer Stimme wie Seide, die elegant durch das schummrig beleuchtete Zimmer zu ihr herüber schwebte. „Was in Salazars Namen tust du hier drin? Haben wir nicht einen Ballsaal voller Gäste, mit denen wir uns befassen sollten?"

Ihr stockte vor Erleichterung der Atem. Sie war nicht aufgeflogen. Noch nicht. Aber sie steckte ellenbogentief in der obersten Schublade seiner Kommode und war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie das erklären sollte.

„Hallo, Lucius", sagte sie zittrig, denn er war ziemlich einschüchternd, sogar von Weitem, und jetzt – wo er so groß aus den Schatten aufragte, teuflisch schön in seiner Abendgarderobe – machte er sie fast benommen vor Angst. Angst… und etwas anderem, das sie nicht ganz benennen konnte, wobei sie es damit auch nicht allzu eilig hatte. „Ich war nur. Ähm. Ich suche..." sie schluckte nervös „...etwas," endete sie mit lahmer Stimme.

Sie begegnete seinem silbernen Blick in dem goldgerahmten Spiegel, der über der Kommode hing… und eine flammende Röte breitete sich von ihrem Genick über ihr Gesicht und nach und nach bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln aus. ‚Ich wette, SIE wird nie so rot', dachte sie gehetzt und fragte sich wie es möglich war, dass er nicht _ihre_ Panik und Verwirrung in den großen saphirblauen Augen seiner Frau erkennen konnte.

Lucius' Mund verzog sich zu einem sehr langsamen, sehr beunruhigenden Lächeln. Er trat an sie heran, langte um sie herum und legte seine großen, kostbar beringten Hände auf ihre Arme. Sanft zog er sie aus seiner Schublade heraus. Sofort wurden ihre Sinne mit einer berauschenden Mischung von Gerüchen geflutet – süßes, teures Rasierwasser, die etwas bitteren Andeutungen von gutem Wein und Zigarren und eine dunklere, schärfere Note ausgesprochener Männlichkeit. „Du bist in der falschen Schublade, Narzissa", grollte er in ihr Ohr und sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut sandte ein ungebetenes Prickeln über ihren ganzen Körper. Er schloss leise das oberste Fach und öffnete ebenso leise das darunter. „Ich glaube nach _denen_ hast du gesucht, Milady?"

Ach du heilige… ohhhh Scheiße. Das waren Handschellen. Richtige Handschellen. Welche Art Mann hatte Handschellen im Büro? Sie hatte keine Zeit sich weiter mit dieser Frage zu befassen, weil er mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung ihre Arme hinter sie gerissen und ihre Hände gefesselt hatte – und in diesem Moment wusste Hermine, dass sie richtig in der Klemme saß.

Sie erstarrte einfach. Was könnte sie sagen? ‚Tut mir furchtbar leid, Mr. Malfoy, es gab eine kleine Verwechslung. Ich habe eigentlich jede einzelne Vorschrift des Ministeriums gebrochen, indem ich Ihre Frau geschockt, mit Vielsafttrank kopiert und Ihr Heim infiltriert habe. Ich bin in Ihr Büro eingebrochen, um eine gesetzeswidrige Durchsuchung nach belastenden Beweisen gegen Sie durchzuführen?' Eine Übelkeit erregende Beklemmung wühlte sich durch ihre Eingeweide. Es war eine verdeckte Aktion. Er konnte sie auffliegen lassen. Es waren gerade mehrere hochdekorierte Offiziere der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung unter seinem Dach. Sie könnte alles verlieren: ihren Job, ihre saubere Akte, ihren guten Ruf! Oder noch schlimmer, er könnte sie für den Rest ihres Lebens erpressen… Nein! Alles zuzugeben war einfach keine Option. Andererseits, was zur Hölle würde mit ihr passieren, wenn sie _nicht_ redete?!

„Wenn ich's mir so recht überlege", murmelte der große Zauberer, schlängelte seine Arme um sie und zog sie eng gegen sich, „denke ich, dass sie sich für eine Stunde oder so um sich selbst kümmern können." Sie konnte… _ihn_ durch ihr zartes Kleid spüren, eine alarmierend heiße Härte, die sich in ihr Kreuz drückte. Dann wurde sie plötzlich von ihm herumgedreht, irgendwie auf die Kante der seidigen Oberfläche der Kommode verfrachtet und mit festem Druck seiner Hüften an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Mit ihren auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen konnte sie das Gleichgewicht nicht halten und wäre nach hinten gefallen, hätte Lucius sie nicht mit der rechten Hand auf ihrem unteren Rücken und der Linken im Nacken unter ihrem langen, glatten Haar aufrecht gehalten.

Hermines Herz dröhnte als sein Daumen ihren Hals liebkoste. Seine Hand war so groß, er konnte fast einmal komplett herumreichen. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein Blick in sie hinein brannte, aber sie konnte nicht – konnte ihm _nicht_ – in die Augen sehen. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", platzte sie verzweifelt heraus. „Vielleicht könnten – wir – später –"

„Oh nein, meine Liebe, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine launenhaften kleinen Spielchen", schnitt er ihr mit heiserer Stimme das Wort ab. Sein Mund war auf einmal sehr dicht an ihrem. „Nicht heute Nacht."

‚Wo zur Hölle habe ich meine Tasche hingelegt – meinen Zauberstab?', überlegte sie verzweifelt. Dann erinnerte sie sich: sie hatte die kleine, bestickte Clutch auf seinem massiven Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Zimmers gelassen, ihren Zauberstab sicher darin verstaut. Verdammt. „Aber – aber, ah, ich möchte mir g-gerne noch etwas Besonderes anziehen, L-Lucius", stammelte sie. „Warum triffst du mich nicht in zehn Minuten im Schla-"

Ihr Satz wurde wieder unterbrochen, diesmal von seinem Mund. Es war kein sanfter Kuss. Er war verlangend und forschend und tief und hart und _heiß_! Sie war nie, noch nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben so geküsst worden. Als er sie wieder freigab, war ihr schwindlig und sie keuchte, ihr Puls raste als wäre sie einen halben Marathon gerannt. „Oh!" Sie konnte den kleinen Laut nicht unterdrücken.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und sie wäre fast zurück gezuckt als sie seine warme Hand ihr Bein nach oben gleiten spürte, wobei er ihr Kleid immer weiter hoch schob bis es nur noch ein Wust aufgebauschter Seide um ihre Hüften war. Sie begann sich wie wild gegen ihn zu winden. „Hör auf, Lucius, bitte!", zischte sie, „Ich bin nicht in der – _ahhh!_ "

Mit einer schnellen, gekonnten Bewegung hatte er das lächerliche Hindernis ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche beiseite gezogen und sie schrie auf als er begann seinen Daumen auf und ab durch ihre entblößte Spalte zu streichen. ‚MERLIN HILF!' Sie beugte sich nach hinten, wand sich gegen ihre Fesseln in hilfloser Verzweiflung – nein, hilfloser Qual – nein, hilfloser _Lust_ als er sie mit subtiler Kompetenz massierte und sich zu ihr herunter beugte, um ihre Lippen noch einmal mit seinen einzufangen.

Offensichtlich wusste er mit einer Frau umzugehen. Seine Berührung war leicht und sicher, kein stumpfsinniges Stoßen oder schmerzhaftes Stechen, einfach Streicheln und Andeuten und unglaublich langsam Druck und Tiefe einsetzen bis sie Wachs in seinen Händen war. Sie schmolz in drängend anschwellende Ekstase und stöhnte gegen seinen Mund.

‚ _Nein, nein, das kann gerade nicht wirklich passieren!'_ Ihr Gehirn war ein einziges Durcheinander, durch pures Empfinden allen rationalen Denkens beraubt und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich seinem süßen Begehren zu ergeben. ‚ _Das kann nicht ich sein, und – oh – oh – bitte sag mir, dass das nicht Lucius Malfoy ist...'_

„Du kleines Luder…" Lucius' Stimme war ein tiefes Schnurren an ihrem Ohr. „An wen hast du gedacht, der dich so nass gemacht hat?" Und mit der exquisitesten Präzision kniff er sie mit seinen perfekt manikürten Nägeln. Sie schrie auf, bei dem unerwarteten Stechen bäumte sich ihr ganzer Körper auf, aber er streichelte es schon hinweg, während er boshaft die Mundwinkel verzog. „Hmm?", drängte er dunkel. „War es eins deiner erbärmlichen, kriecherischen Schoßhündchen aus der Galerie oder einer dieser ermüdenden Angeber aus dem Club?"

Er zog seinen stützenden Arm zurück und sie fiel sofort nach hinten, stieß sich den Kopf an der Wand, den Rücken seltsam über ihren gefesselten Handgelenken gebeugt – aber sie nahm die Unannehmlichkeiten kaum wahr, da er sie jetzt mit beiden Händen bearbeitete und sie eine Reihe wimmernder, keuchender Schreie ausstieß…

Er beugte sich über sie, seine silbernen Augen auf ihr Gesicht fixiert. „Sag mir, Narzissa, an wen denkst du _jetzt_..."

„DICH!", presste sie heraus und schnappte nach Luft. „Oh – Gott – dich – _dich-ah-ahhhhh!_ " Ein Sternschauer purer Ekstase prasselte über sie hinweg, als ihre Muskeln um seine tief in ihr vergrabenen Finger verkrampften und sie sich gegen die anderen krümmte, die sie wundervoll massierten. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war (und es war ihr auch egal). Ihre ganze Welt war erfüllt von Dunkelheit und drehte sich und erzitterte, genau wie _sie…_

Als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete (sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sie zu gekniffen hatte), spähte Lucius zu ihr hinunter, mit silbernen Augen und überlegen triumphierend, ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen schmückte seine scharfen Züge.

Er zog sie hoch und von der Kommode herunter, hielt sie fest gegen sich gedrückt, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Sie sackte gegen seine breite Brust und versuchte ihre zerstreuten Gedanken wieder in eine Art Rationalität zu sammeln, aber mit sehr bescheidenem Erfolg. Das alles war ganz sicher nur ein Traum. Sicher war sie nicht gerade Lucius Malfoy erlegen und hatte sich von ihm verwöhnen lassen, dem Mann, den sie mehr als alle anderen verabscheute. _Oh nein, nein, nein…_

Sie drückte ihre zitternden Beine durch und schüttelte ihr zerzaustes Haar aus ihren Augen. Ihre Handgelenke waren wund gescheuert und ihre Schultern schmerzten. „Wirst du mich jetzt bitte freilassen?", krächzte sie schwach.

Lucius betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Und warum", murmelte er, „sollte ich das tun wollen?"

Sie starrte verwirrt zu ihm hoch und ihr Mut sank unter seinem eindringlichen Blick. Seine Augen leuchteten mit feuriger Intensität, wie geschmolzenes Silber und er sah… hungrig aus. Wie ein hungriges Raubtier, das seine Beute in die Ecke trieb. Dann realisierte sie, dass sich ein Teil von ihm noch immer steif gegen sie presste, genau so hart und heiß wie zuvor – und ihr dämmerte, dass sie gerade erst die Ouvertüre vollendet hatten. Die Symphonie würde erst noch beginnen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, weinen, schreien, kämpfen oder einfach sterben sollte. ‚Was würde Narzissa tun?', fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Sie nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug und versuchte einen Ausdruck hochmütiger Verachtung aufzusetzen. „Ich bin deine Frau, nicht eins deiner billigen Flittchen", sagte sie so kalt sie konnte und verfluchte ihren bebenden, zitternden Körper. „Und ich schätze es _nicht_ , dass du mich wie eines behandelst."

Er wand seine Hand in ihr Haar und zog es nach hinten, sodass sie gezwungen war, sich gegen ihn zu wölben. Inzwischen lag eine gewisse Härte in seinem Lächeln. „Du weißt, dass meine Flittchen _niemals_ billig sind, meine Liebe", knurrte er leise, „und ich werde aufhören dich wie eines zu behandeln, wenn du aufhörst dich wie eines zu verhalten."

‚ _Wer SIND diese Leute?'_ , dachte Hermine verzweifelt, als Lucius begann sie erbarmungslos hinüber zu seinem riesigen Schreibtisch zu zerren. ‚ _Was für eine verdammte Art von Ehe führen die bitte?!'_

Sie schöpfte ein wenig Hoffnung beim Anblick ihrer Tasche, die auf der hintersten Ecke des Tischs lag. Wenn sie ihn nur überzeugen könnte ihre Handgelenke freizugeben… „Ich denke es ist höchste Zeit uns wieder zu unseren Gästen zu gesellen", beharrte sie mit einer viel zu hohen und absolut nicht überzeugenden Stimme. Sie konnte die Nutzlosigkeit ihrer Worte fast schmecken, als sie diese herausbrachte. „Wirklich, Lucius, wir sollten das später fortsetzen..."

Er antwortete indem er seine Robe abstreifte, warf sie über die harte Mahagoni-Oberfläche und stieß sie dann mit dem Gesicht voran oben drauf. Der luxuriöse Samt an ihrer Wange war weich und warm und verströmte ein berauschendes, komplexes Konzentrat seines Dufts, von dem sich in ihrem Kopf alles drehte. Ihr enges Kleid hinderte ihn daran ihre Schenkel mit seinen Beinen zu spreizen und sie fühlte es eher als dass sie sah wie er in seine Weste langte, um seinen Zauberstab hervorzuziehen. „Divestio"*, murmelte er und plötzlich verspürte sie ein intensives Gefühl von Verletzlichkeit und Bloßstellung: ihre nackten Brüste in den weichen Stoff gepresst, die Wärme seiner schweren Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, das unglaublich erregende Gefühl teurer Wolle, die über ihre Oberschenkel rieb und sich köstlich in die feuchte Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen presste.

Sie sah hilflos zu wie seine rechte Hand seinen Zauberstab losließ, keinen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Aber würde sie überhaupt danach schnappen, wenn sie es könnte? Sie wusste es noch nicht einmal. Eigentlich, stellte sie fest, wusste sie _gar nichts_ mehr über sich selbst. Nicht mal in zehn Millionen Jahren hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie gerade nackt über Lucius Malfoys Schreibtisch gebeugt stand und ihr fast die Tränen kamen in Erwartung seiner Berührung.

Sie wimmerte als seine Hände über ihre Hüften und ihren Hintern strichen. Er machte kaum merkliche, neckende Stöße gegen sie und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie versuchte ihren Körper nach hinten zu drücken, um sie zu empfangen, ihn zu _spüren_.

‚Ich will ihn.' Die Wahrheit brach wie ein berstender Damm über sie herein, überwältigend, unwiderruflich, unweigerlich. ‚Ich will ihn in mir.'

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, gab es eine Pause und Lucius' Gewicht hob sich für einen Moment von ihr. Sie zitterte, vollkommen außer sich, als sie das Klicken einer sich öffnenden Schnalle hörte und das Knarzen eines Ledergürtels, der gelöst wurde, das gedämpfte Surren eines träge geöffneten Reißverschlusses. Sie fiel fast in Ohnmacht vor fieberhaftem, erwartungsvollem Verlangen.

Instinktiv hob und kippte sie ihr Becken. Sie war so bereit für ihn und hörte wie er zur Antwort leise knurrte. Er packte eins ihrer Knie und drückte es hoch auf den Tisch, entblößte sie noch mehr, und dann spreizten seine Finger ihre Falten. Sie schnappte nach Luft beim ersten, brennenden Kontakt seines dicken, großen Penis als er sich mit ihrer Erregung benetzte. Er führte seine geschwollene Spitze hoch und runter durch ihre Spalte und brachte sie dazu sich unter ihm hin und her zu winden.

Aber er hatte sie immer noch nicht genug gefoltert. „Was sagen wir, _Cissy_?" Seine Stimme war zugleich spöttisch und extrem verlockend.

 _Bitte. Bitte! BITTE!_ „Bitte", flüsterte sie schwach und schwer atmend.

„Bitte – was?"

„Bitte… ähm..." _Konnte sie es wirklich sagen?_ „… Bitte f-f -"

Er packte eine Handvoll ihres Haares und drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten, sodass sie seinem Blick begegnete. Er ragte dominierend über ihr auf, riesig und bedrohlich, wie ein nordischer Rachegott. „Bitte – _was?_ "

„Bitte f-f-fi -" _Oh Gott, das war es, also_ „- fick mich..."

Lucius' Mund verzog sich zu einem triumphierenden, gnadenlosen Lächeln. „Mit _Vergnügen_ , Milady." Und mit einem plötzlichen, grausamen Stoß versenkte er sich vollständig in ihr.

Ein Schrei entriss sich ihrer Kehle, ein abgewürgter Schrei vor Schmerz und Druck und dem Strecken ihres Innersten weit über ihre Grenzen. Er war viel, viel zu groß – oh Gott, tat es _weh –_ aber es war eine wundervolle Qual, wie sie sie nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Nicht mal bei ihrem ersten Mal - und das war mehr Schmerz gewesen als irgendetwas anderes.

Lucius sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus und beobachtete ihre widerstreitende Mimik. Er zog sich langsam zurück, seine Augen noch immer auf ihre geheftet, seine Hände tief in ihrem Haar vergraben. Sein zweiter Stoß war so brutal wie der erste und wieder schrie sie in ekstatischer Qual oder quälender Ekstase und fragte sich wie sie das aushalten sollte, wie ihr Körper – oder war es Narzissas Körper? – solch einen unnachgiebigen Ansturm ertragen würde ohne in tausend Teile zu zerspringen…

Sie ertrug es nicht nur, sondern irgendwie wurde aus Ertragen Dulden, dann Akzeptanz… dann absolute, hilflose, unverständliche _Lust…_

Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hämmerte er in einem gleichmäßigen, heftigen Tempo in sie hinein, benutzte ihre gefesselten Hände als Halt und ihre langen Haare zur Kontrolle. Der Zug und der Druck, das Drücken und Ziehen, die Fülle und Leere – sie konnte vor diesen unbestreitbaren Gewalten nur kapitulieren und sich unterwerfen. Ganz gleich, dass derjenige, der sie in ihr entfesselte, ihr größter Gegner und ältester Feind war. Sie konnte nicht länger denken oder verstehen, sie konnte nur _fühlen_. Ihn.

Mehr als einmal lehnte er sich schwer gegen ihren Rücken, um ihr Obszönitäten ins Ohr zu knurren; mehr als einmal zerrte er sie roh nach oben, um seine Hände in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Brüste zu krallen, erbarmungslos ihre empfindlichen Spitzen zu kneifen bis sie zusammenhanglos bettelte, obwohl sie nicht mal wusste _worum_.

Schließlich spannten sich seine Oberschenkel an und seine gleichmäßigen Stöße beschleunigten und intensivierten sich zu einem grausam schnellen Hämmern. Sie stieß schon ein hohes, wimmerndes Geräusch aus, als er nach unten langte und zwei geschickte Finger zu ihrer Mitte führte, um das kleine Bündel überstimulierter Nerven zu suchen und sie zu manipulieren, bis sie unkontrolliert gegen ihn zuckte, verzückt schluchzend, befriedigt von Welle für Welle gipfelnder, alles erschütternder Ekstase.

Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck und einem lauten Stöhnen, kam Lucius in ihre pulsierende Scheide. Sein Samen spritzte in sie hinein und die dicke Flüssigkeit verlangsamte seine letzten Bewegungen. Er brach auf ihr zusammen und keuchte schwer in ihr Ohr, sein langes Haar fiel wie ein makelloser, seidiger Schleier um sie beide.

Für eine Weile blieben sie so miteinander verbunden. Hermine versuchte unter Lucius' erdrückendem Gewicht wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ihre Augen blicklos und geweitet. Sie fühlte sich benommen, zerschrammt, glückselig und befriedigt. _Und wirklich_ _und wahrhaftig_ _durchgefi-_

„Meine Liebe, das war höchst befriedigend", unterbrach Lucius' schnurrende Stimme ihre Gedanken und sie fühlte Bedauern, tatsächlich Bedauern, als er sich zurückzog und von ihr hoch stemmte. „Wie erfreulich empfänglich du heute Nacht warst… Wunderbar _laut_ … Eigentlich _überhaupt nicht du selbst._ "

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals bei diesen subtil betonten Worten. _Hatte er Verdacht geschöpft? Wusste… er es irgendwie?_

Lucius griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sie hörte ihn kurz einen Spruch murmeln. Die Handschellen sprangen auf und er löste sie von ihren wund gescheuerten Handgelenken, bevor er ihr auf die Beine half. Sie wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen als er seine Kleider richtete und seine Robe säuberte, obwohl sie irgendwie wusste, dass er lächelte und dass dieses Lächeln eine vielfach verstärkte Version des selbstgefälligen, triumphierenden Grinsens war, das sie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er legte das samtene Kleidungsstück an und bewegte sich gemächlich hinüber zum Spiegel, wo er ein paar Sekunden damit verbrachte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs sein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen und seinen Kragen und die Krawatte zurecht zu rücken, bis er ein weiteres Mal so makellos und perfekt war wie vorhin, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Und dann ging er einfach, stolzierte majestätisch aus dem Raum, ohne einen Blick zurück.

Hermine lehnte schwach am Schreibtisch, immer noch außer Atem, in einer Art geschockter Trance. Sie zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß, innerlich und äußerlich. _Was… zur Hölle… war gerade… passiert?!_

Vielleicht stand sie für ein paar Minuten so da, vielleicht dauerte es auch eine Ewigkeit. Sie hatte komplett den Bezug zu jedem Zeitgefühl und der Realität verloren. Die schlagende Wanduhr riss sie schließlich aus ihrer Träumerei. ‚Elf Uhr', dachte sie und eilte hinüber zum Spiegel. ‚Jede Sekunde jetzt...'

Sie sah starr zu, wie ihre porzellanweiße Haut einen dunkleren Ton annahm, ihre fließenden blonden Haarsträhnen sich kringelten und einfärbten, ihre Augen eine gewöhnlichere Größe und Form annahmen… und da stand wieder sie selbst, wie sie sich kannte…

… nur hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie sich nie, nie _wirklich_ wiedererkennen würde.

Ich hoffe, ich konnte dem Original gerecht werden. Vielen lieben Dank an the artful scribbler, dass ich ihre großartige Geschichte übersetzen durfte!

I hope I could do the original justice. Many thanks to the artful scribbler for allowing me to translate her awesome storry!


End file.
